derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Derp Cat Legion
The Derp Cat Legion, (abbreviated as DCL) is a group of random retards or other derpy individuals, led by the one and only Derp Cat dedicated to maintaining world peace and combating the forces of cringe, as well as spreading the word of Derp Cat. History The Derp Cat Legion started out as a joke between the two Arkham Asylum inmates Duskwolf and Cdrzillafanon. After their escape from the institution the two encountered our lord and savior Derp Cat, and with a "meow" from the great derpy one, Derp Cat Legion was born. Duskwolf and Cdr laid the groundwork for Derp Cat Legion, recruiting various individuals to their cause. Cdr contacted his friend Angelardio due to his vast knowledge of the world and all sorts of other information Derp Cat Legion could use. Soon enough, Derp Cat Legion was officially founded, and began to act as an independent faction focused on the defense of the Earth from any threats, internal or external. Derp Cat Legion was generally accepted by the world, and was even given a seat at the United Memes despite not technically being a country. However, they due have their enemies and those skeptical of their activities. Originally based out of Orange Peel Island, upon the island's destruction, Derp Cat Legion took the land that would become Derp Island, transforming it into their highly advanced main headquarters, from which all DCL operations would be coordinated from. The DCL also has UM-sanctioned bases in several nations, ready to move at any moment. Initially, the Derp Cat Legion began spreading the Word of Derp Cat, to gain followers, and began a campaign called the War on Cringe, declaring their aims to remove the threat posed by Cringe from the world. However, some nations and their innately cringey aspects were opposed to the DCL's actions, garnering them further enemies. After several battles, Derp Cat Legion refocused their efforts into becoming a peacekeeping organization, rather than combating Cringe directly, so as not to appear as the aggressors. Instead, Derp Cat Legion acts purely defensively, stopping aggressive nations in their tracks and settling several disputes. Additionally, the DCL is highly technologically advanced, to the point of being considered a world superpower. With the backing of the UM, Derp Cat Legion expands their resources almost constantly to maintain peace across the world. However, secretly, the DCL receives funding and resources from the Avian Union, provided specifically by Angelardio, causing them to have some of the best Cringe Weaponry in the world. Whatever public opinions are of them, Derp Cat Legion stands at the ready to defend the world from any threats that may befall it, and keep the peace. International Relations Due to it's anti-cringe stance, Derp Cat Legion has many enemies. However, they are very good friends with the Avian Union and have good ties with Memeland. The DCL also has uneasy ties with the Shipper Confederation and Kekistan, due to differing ideologies and anti-Kekistani sentiments held by many DCL members, which Derp Cat Legion leadership actively chooses not to curb, due to the many horrible acts Kekistan has committed in the past, and the DCL's belief that Kekistan could prove a threat to the world someday. While Derp Cat Legion is not officially recognized as a country, they often delve into international matters, even holding a seat at the United Memes. The DCL has ties with Reddit, Cory in The House, Weedland, and even other well-intentioned groups such as the Sense of Right Alliance. Later, Derp Cat Legion made an alliance with the Mongoose Empire, with it's leader even becoming a member of the group. They also have good relations with Kaijuland, the Space Garrison, and most of the United Memes member countries. Like the Avian Union, Derp Cat Legion has good ties with the Mary Sue Empire, mostly in part to Sir Waffle jointing them. However due to their goals as a defense organization, Derp Cat Legion has plans prepared to combat the MSE if necessary. They are also notably enemies with Vine, gaining an alliance with Youtube as a result. The DCL was very active in fending off the Viner Invasion and have been enemies with the country ever since. This is only the tip of the iceberg, as Derp Cat Legion has many, many enemies. Members * Derp Cat (Leader, founder) * Duskwolf (General,founder) * Cdr (General, founder) * Angelardio (Weapons designer,founder) * MosuFan2004 * Morgan Freeman * The Penguin * Mr. Freeze * Poison Ivy * Harley Quinn * Two-Face * Killer Croc * Bane * Deadshot * Captain Boomerang * Katana * Kite-Man (Paratrooper) * Calender Man * Condiment King * Luigi * Godzilla * Gamera * King Kong * Ultraseven * Ultraman Zero * Zero's mom * Irresponsible Dad & Timmy * Segway Guy * Bemular * Pepsi Man * Terrorist Cat * Deadpool * Spoderman * Lenny The Dorito * Manda * Anguirus * HudsonKingOfDarkness * Minilla * Baragon * Nyan Cat * Mr. Supreme * Yoshi * Angry Video Game Nerd * I Hate Everything * Ultraman 80 * Gorosaurus * Derp Golem * Thomas The Dank Engine * Gojirin * 60's Batman * Octomus Prime (Commander) * Robbie Rotten * 7 Grand Dad *Rodan *Banila *Aboras *Gomora II *Mothra *Zetton II *Gyango *Sir Waffle *Kay *High God King Overlord Sashank (as part of alliance with the Mongoose Empire) *Gudon *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Barack Obama (General/Health Care manager) *Megaderp *Detton *Dinosaur Tank *Grumpy Cat *Chester * Various unnamed soldiers Military Derp Cat Legion, despite their relatively small amount of territories, has a very large military and are not be underestimated. As a planetary defense organization, almost every facet of Derp Cat Legion is dedicated to it's cause, meaning all of it's millions of members are ready to fight at any given time. the DCL also has some of the most powerful Cringe Weaponry in the world and several powerful beings to aid them, including a Meme God at their side in the form of Derp Cat. They are made more powerful by their various alliances and vast resources. Despite this power, Derp Cat Legion is extremely strategical, having plans for taking out or destabilizing almost all of the world's nations should any of them become a threat. Economy Officially, Derp Cat Legion is the world's primary producer of Derp Memes, and pioneered cringe weaponry technology which they sold to other nations such as the Avian Union. Derp Cat Legion also has free trade with it's various ally countries, allowing for economic growth to fund their activities. However, secretively, the Avian Union is far more involved in the DCL's activities than they allow the world to know about, supplying them with a large amount of their technology and funding. When money becomes tight, Derp Cat herself will just make money appear, because she is a Meme God and can do that. Religion and Culture Most DLC members worship Derp Cat as their God. After all, the organization was founded after her. However this is not required of Derp Cat Legion members, as many have their own religions and beliefs, with even leading members holding to other religions. The organization remains heavily diverse with a uniting factor of Derpiness. Derp Cat Legion generally looks down on cringe, but is not afraid to use it for their own purposes, mainly in the form of Cringe Weaponry. Trivia * This was the first page to be created on this wiki. * It is also one of the most important pages on the wiki. Gallery DCL flag.png|An older version of the DCL's flag DCLball.png|Derp Cat Legion's official country ball, DCLball warriors_derp to.png|A small group of DCL soldiers Category:Derp Cat Legion Category:Derp Category:Factions Category:Derp Cat Category:Retards Category:United Memes member countries